Coronas,Gemas y Perlas
by Rarie-Roo
Summary: Acompañen a Rarity en la nueva etapa de su vida como madre. La unicornio tendrá que superar nuevos desafíos, berrinches, aventuras, peleas y mucho, mucho llanto, solo para descubrir que al amor de madre también es mágico. ANUNCIO! Perla no es de mi propiedad, solo la uso para entretener en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos... aqui una pequeña historia sobre la vida de Rarity como Madre y las aventuras que tiene con su hija. Quiero aclarar que no soy dueña de Perla, su diseño y creación es propiedad de su respectivo creador. No tengo intención de quedarme con el personaje o darme el crédito por él... solo quiero entretenerlos con esta divertida historia C:**

**Coronas,Gemas y Perlas... capitulo 1.**

El sol acariciaba suavemente las cordilleras de montañas que colindaban con Canterlot. La capital de Equestria se ilumino con los rayos mañaneros del astro rey que anunciaba el nacimiento de un nuevo día para todos los ponis. Un nuevo día para jugar y para amar aunque para algunos este nuevo día, sería el primero de sus vidas.

La sala de maternidad en el hospital de la ciudad, se regocijaba por cada nuevo nacimiento que atendían. Cada uno de esos pequeños ponis empezaban su vida siendo amados por sus padres y familiares. Aquel día, un especial nacimiento tenía lugar en la sala del hospital.

Un preocupado unicornio de melena azul claro y pelaje blanco como mármol, trotaba con una cara de suma preocupación de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, su mirada delataba una angustia enorme pues el nacimiento de su primer hijo estaba teniendo lugar en ese preciso instante.

"Cielos, espero que todo salga bien" Menciono el potro que respondía el nombre de Fancy Pants, el unicornio más importante de Canterlot. Él era un corcel de negocios, se jactaba de tener una mente muy analítica y fuerte, sin embargo aquello que estaba sucediendo, acababa por completo por su habitual tranquilidad y lo convertía en un manojo de nervios.

"Quieres calmarte, ¡todo va a estar bien!" La voz de una pegaso cian llamo su atención pero solo respondió a su comentario con una mueca de inseguridad.

Una yegua alicornio de pelaje lavanda le reprochó a su amiga Rainbow Dash por sus palabras ya que no entendía la preocupación de Fancy Pants por su amada y su hijo "Basta Rainbow, no estas ayudando"

"Pero él está exagerando mucho" Replico "Solo míralo parece que explotara en cualquier momento"

"¿Explotar?" Se unió Pinkie " ¡Cuidado! ¡Va a explotar!" Grito a todo pulmón en la sala de espera.

"¡Señoritas por favor!" Les regaño una enfermera "Si quieren quedarse tendrán que guardar silencio"

"Ya la oyeron Pinkie, Rainbow ¡Cállense! " Grito Applejack frotando sus cienes con los cascos "No queremos que nos echen"

Rainbow asintió "Si, no después de todo el problema que fue traerla hasta el hospital" Menciono sobando su estómago adolorido "Me dio un par de buenas patadas"

"Yo espero que todo vaya bien" murmuro Fluttershy por lo bajo pero suficiente para poner a Fancy de nuevo en su burbuja de angustia.

"Oh cielos, oh cielos"

"Fancy Pants, todos estamos muy nerviosos por el parto pero debemos mantener la calma" Trato de animarlo la princesa Twilight "Después de todo, es de Rarity de quien hablamos"

"Si ellas es una poni que no se dejaría vencer por unas pocas contracciones de parto" Afirmo Applejack. Esperemos que tengan razón.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" Gritaba Rarity con todas sus fuerzas apretando sus ojos y dando golpes a quien se le acercase "¡Fancy juro que si salgo viva de esta probaras el mismo dolor que yo!" Los doctores batallaban con mucha dificultad para acercarse a ella. La cama blanca en la que estaba recostada se tambaleaba y brincaba frenéticamente, se necesitaban cerca de ocho enfermeras para mantener a Rarity quieta.

"Lo eh está haciendo muy bien señora" dijo un doctor parándose a su lado.

"¡SEÑORA! ¡Escúcheme, me estoy muriendo en este sitio y lo último que necesito es que un doctor de cuarta de diga SEÑORA!" Refunfuño mirándolo con odio "Idiota"

"Que dramática señorita" comento una enfermera, de un momento a otro la pobre estaba tirada en el piso a casusa de un fuerte empujón que Rarity le proporciono.

"No tienes idea linda" le dijo rechinando los dientes "¿Mi melena se ve linda?" pregunto agitada, "¿qué clase de madre no quiere verse bien para su hijo? ¡TRAINGANME UN POCO DE FIJADOR!"

El doctor de cabecera suspiro con cansancio limpiando su frente del sudor "Me compadezco del Señor Pants"

"¡TE OI MAL NACIDO!"

"Rayos"

Pasadas unas larrrrgaaaaaassss horas de labor de parto. La sala se llenó de silencio y tranquilidad. La puerta de la sala de espera se abrió dando paso a una enfermera que llevaba un par de rasguños en su rostro.

"¿Señor Pants?" pregunto agitada.

"Soy yo" Respondió de inmediato el unicornio.

"Pase por favor, las demás esperen un momento"

Fancy se apresuró a ponerse de pie y de su traje levito un peine que rápidamente paso por su melena acomodándola. Ajusto su corbata y trato de poner la cara mas tranquila que pudo pero aun así el ansia lo venció y salió corriendo hacia su amada.

"¡Rarity!" exclamo sonriendo se oreja a oreja en cuanto la vio tendida sobre la cama de blancas sabanas. La expresión en el rostro de su poni especial era de suma felicidad, su mirada se mantenía fija en un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija sobre sus brazos. La yegua miro a su pareja y le sonrió complacida junto a una mirada de ternura.

"Ven querido"

El potro se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar frente a la cama. Rarity destapo un poco las cobijas revelando una pequeña potrilla de pelaje blanco como mármol y una melena azul claro al igual que la de su padre.

"Es una yegua" dijo Rarity dándole un pequeño beso en su diminuto cuerno. El rostro de Fancy se llenó de alegría al verla, tanto que podía sentir su corazón latiendo como salvaje y sus ojos mostraban un profundo amor hacia su pequeña hija.

"Rarity, es hermosa" afirmo sin apartar su mirada de ella.

"Lo es" secundo la madre "Ven Fancy tómala" con toda la delicadeza del mundo le entrego la potrilla, la cual se removió un poco en los brazos de su padre encontrando muy cálido el contacto con su pecho. La pequeña soltó un leve bostezo y lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo mostrando un par de bellos zafiros, que resplandecían tanto como el sol.

"Tiene unos ojos hermosos" se escuchó la voz de Fluttershy detrás de los padres. Las Manes 5 se acercaron lentamente hasta Fancy para poder ver a la pequeña, todas quedaron fascinadas por lo adorable y hermosa que era.

"¡Felicidades chicos!" canto Pinkie lanzando confeti y serpentinas.

"Es tan linda" continuo Applejack y mirándola con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. "y pequeña"

"Es idéntica a ti Rarity" comento Rainbow Dash emocionada.

"¿Cómo van a llamarla?" Cuestiono la princesa.

Rarity y Fancy compartieron una rápida mirada antes de sonreír orgullosos "Su nombre…" dijo la yegua.

"Es Perla" finalizo el padre abrazando de forma cariñosa a su hermosa y pequeña hija.

**Gracias por leer, ojala les haya gustado. c:**


	2. ¿Y que hay con Spike?

**Saludos... vengo con el segundo capitulo de mi historia. En el que espero aclarar las dudas sobre el papel que jugara Spike en la trama c:**

**Nuevamente quiero decir que Perla no es de mi propiedad...pertenece a Luuandherdraw´s (usuario de DA) Todo el crédito por su diseño es para ella.**

**Coronas,Gemas y Perlas.**

**Capitulo 2: ¿y que pasa con Spike?**

Rarity miraba orgullosa a su hija recién nacida y su mente no tardó mucho en dar rienda suelta a su imaginación para mirar con optimismo los años venideros. Su pequeña hijita dando sus primeros pasos, balbuceando sus primeras palabras, asistiendo al colegio, descubriendo su Cutie Mark, ir creciendo hasta convertirse en una hermosa yegua cuya belleza cautivaría a mas de un semental.

Si, esa era la vida que le esperaba por delante, y que sin importar que, ella se encargaría de hacer realidad. Y lo haría junto a su amado potro, junto a todos sus amigos y seres queridos. Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, todas las personas que ella quería y amab...un minuto, ¿Dónde estaba Spike?, se estaba perdiendo de un momento realmente hermoso.

"Ehmm, Twilight cariño ¿Dónde está Spike? ¿No te acompañó aquí?" preguntó Rarity con una sonrisa en su rostro "últimamente no lo vemos mucho, ya hasta parece que no vive aquí, ¿Va a venir después?" cuestionó mirando a la princesa.

Twilight salió rápidamente de esa burbuja de confort en la que había estado hace unos momentos y torció las orejas hacia atrás, había olvidado por un momento ese detalle. Trató de simular alegría y una falsa risita inocente salió de sus labios mientras sonreía de una manera igual de falsa. Que Rarity fuera ignorante de la situación solo hacía las cosas mas complicadas e incomodas, al menos para ella y para Spike.

"Oh, jeje, es cierto Spike, ja ja amm él...no pudo venir, emm él está...un poco ocupado" respondió, no le gustaba mentirle a sus amigas. Sintió una ligera presión en el estómago pero sonrió ampliamente, no debía dejar que Rarity se enterara de nada.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en el hospital, acompañando a la pareja de nuevos padres y a su pequeña hijita. Sin embargo, Rarity necesitaba descansar después de armar semejante alboroto, así que las cinco amigas se retiraron de regreso a su estancia en el castillo de Canterlot.

Twilight caminaba cabizbaja, se detuvo frente a la puerta y lo miró en todo su esplendor. Abrió la puerta y entró. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su asistente.

"¿Spike?, ya llegué" No hubo respuesta por parte del dragón" Estoy sola Spike, nadie vino conmigo" dijo después de soltar un suspiro penoso.

Una gran sombra pasó volando por su cabeza y luego aterrizo frente a ella, revelando a un dragón alado de color púrpura y escamas verdes que era apenas unos centímetros más alto que ella.

"Hola Twi, ¿todo salió bien?" preguntó Spike algo distante

Twilight suspiro de nuevo. "Sí, Rarity está bien y la pequeña también, es una potrilla muy hermosa" dijo Twilight al dragón. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

"Me alegro" dijo Spike de modo seco "Es bueno saberlo"

"También dijo que te extraña" dijo mirando al dragón agachar la cabeza.

"¿Eso dijo?" pregunto casi susurrando

"Bueno, no, no lo dijo, pero se notaba… que estaba triste porque no estabas ahí, ella quería verte Spike"

"Lo siento"

"Tal vez puedas ir a visitarla, solo un momento, solo dale tus felicitaciones por el bebé y es todo"

"Lo siento Twilight pero eso no va a pasar" dijo cortante.

"Pero Spike, ella es tu amiga, al menos deberías..." insistió Twilight

"Dije que no Twilight...aun no estoy listo"

Twilight dio un suspiro de resignación. "Está bien, lo siento"

"¡Yo sé que no, está bien!"

Hubo otro silencio, que al poco se quebró con los sollozos del dragón. "Debo ser un dragón patético ¿no?, llorando por una tontería como esta" dijo el dragón a como pudo.

Twilight lo abrazo para calmarlo "No eres un dragón patético. Simplemente eres un dragón enamorado…"

* * *

><p>Canterlot, capital de Equestria era una ciudad bulliciosa y grande. Sus habitantes, en su mayoría unicornios, se destacaban por ser elegantes y refinados. La sociedad mas adinerada de Equestria residía en Canterlot, sin embargo se componía casi por completo por ponis ambiciosos, altaneros y descorteses, aunque entre tantos de estos habría uno que otro que aún se mantenía al margen de la amabilidad y los sentimientos mas puros que pueden tener los ponis. Claro ejemplo, era una joven pareja de unicornios que arribaban a su hogar, felices por llevar consigo a su primera hija.<p>

Rarity entro al enorme salón haciendo eco a cada paso que daba en el pulido piso de mármol. Tras ella, ingreso Fancy Pants llevando sobre su espalda un hermoso moisés entretejido con cerdas del mas fino material, dentro de se encontraba su pequeña hija, reposando sobre las mantas blancas y suaves que sus padres le habían puesto.

Ambos caminaron por los largos pasillos de su hogar hasta que llegaron a un pequeño cuarto de puerta blanca con las iniciales _PP_ en ella. El lugar se podía fácilmente comparar con un pedazo de cielo, completamente pintado de blanco y azul, lleno de esponjosos peluches, juguetes y colgantes, un enorme armario repleto de ropa que Rarity había confeccionado para su hija y, en el centro del cuarto se hallaba una cuna cubierta por sabanas de seda.

"Magnifico" alago Rarity admirando el cuarto "Los trabajadores si que lograron capturar mi visión para la habitación de Perla" dijo recorriendo cada centímetro con su vista, soltó una sutil risa y se acercó al potro "y trabajaron bastante rápido"

"Querida, estuviste casi veintidós horas en labor de parto mas las semanas extra que pasaste en el hospital. Tuvieron mucho tiempo para hacer realidad lo que querías" Le comento Fancy colocando suavemente el moisés sobre el suelo alfombrado y sonriendo de manera tranquila, como era su costumbre.

"¿De verdad fue tanto tiempo?" cuestiono incrédula "Para mí solo fue un mísero instante"

"Si fue mucho. Estuve muy preocupado, no comí, no dormí no hice nada que no fuera pensar en ustedes…" murmuro acercando su rostro al cuello de Rarity y enterrándolo en su hermoso pelaje, frotando su nariz y respirando su exquisito aroma.

La unicornio dio una pequeña carcajada por la sensación que le causaba y sonrió "Y te lo agradezco mucho Fancy… No podría haber escogido a un mejor poni especial"

"Ni yo a una yegua mas hermosa" contesto el corcel antes de subir su boca por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios, sin embargo el momento se interrumpió por el llamado de una joven yegua terrestre que vestía un mandil blanco.

"Señor Pants, lamento interrumpir pero llaman a la puerta" dijo desde la entrada de la habitación.

"Gracias Amble" Contesto separándose de Rarity dejándola con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Voy a ver quién es, muéstrale a Perla su nueva cama" finalizo con una sonrisa orgullosa, pues el mismo se encargó de mandar hacer la cuna de los mas finos materiales que pudo encontrar.

"Claro"

Rarity levito el moisés junto a la cuna, destapo las mantas y admiro encantada a su pequeña hija por unos instantes. Sin duda alguna, era la mayor alegría que pudo haber llegado a su vida. La colocó con cuidado sobre las sabanas que cubrían su enorme cuna, la tapo hasta el cuello y depositó un pequeño beso en su cuerno después movió un poco la cuna que se meció para arrullar el sueño de la pequeña.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y miro hacía la ventana del cuarto, la cual tenía una vista completa de la ciudad. Rarity vio a través de ella mirando directo al centro de Canterlot, mas concretamente a una gran tienda que sobresalía de los demás edificios. Una gran construcción que llevaba por nombre _Boutique Carrusel_, una tienda de alta costura que era de su propiedad pues por fin había logrado convertirse en la diseñadora mas famosa de Equestria.

Soltó otro suspiro mientras pensaba lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Hacía apenas cuatro años que decidió mudarse a Canterlot para expandir su negocio, tuvo que soportar muchos problemas y esforzarse mas de lo que podía aguantar para lograr su meta aunque conto con un poco de ayuda como la de Fancy Pants. El potro y ella se volvieron muy buenos amigos después de los acontecimientos de la fiesta del jardín, ambos compartían gustos e intereses similares además de una ambiciosa visión y vanidad, desde el principio se entendieron a la perfección.

El tiempo que pasaron juntos fue suficiente para convertir su amistad en algo mucho mas grande que culmino en la concepción de Perla. Rarity no tenía planeado tener hijos tan pronto pues aún se consideraba bastante joven. La noticia de su embarazo la sorprendió tanto como a todos sus amigos y familiares pero no iba a negar que se sintió muy feliz pues tener un hijo es la máxima bendición para cualquier yegua, además estaba muy complacida por tener a Fancy Pants junto a ella. El unicornio sentía una profunda pasión por ella, la amaba, amaba el suelo por el que caminaba, amaba su belleza, su generosidad, su confianza e incluso parecía amar algunos de sus defectos como su dramatismo y vanidad. Era el único que la hacía sentirse como una verdadera reina, nadie mas había mostrado tanto amor por ella…salvo por Spike.

El joven dragón le aseguró que no le importaba nada a parte de verla feliz. Rarity era feliz, era muy feliz a lado de Fancy pero ella deseaba que Spike también fuera feliz.

"Querida alguien ha venido a verte" se escuchó la voz de su potro llamándola desde la puerta de la habitación. La yegua se limitó a sonreír mientras caminaba a la entrada.

"¿Quién es, querido?" pregunto antes de entrar al salón principal de la gran casa.

"Un viejo amigo tuyo, Spike" Los ojos de Rarity se abrieron con fuerza y se llenaron de un potente brillo. Dio una mirada hacía Fancy y este solo le sonrió. "Ha venido a conocer a Perla"

"Es-esta bien" contesto antes y alzar su rostro con seguridad. Ingreso al salón para encontrarse a un dragón joven de escamas purpuras y verdes que la miraba como contemplando a una diosa.

"¡Rarity! Cuanto tiempo sin verte" exclamo Spike con una gran sonrisa.

"Mi querido Spikey Wikey, me alegra tanto verte otra vez" dijo sonriendo.

"Estas tan hermosa, digo mas de lo usual…digo…yo"

"Ah pequeño Spike nunca cambiaras"

"Hey, ya no soy tan pequeño" contesto dando una vuelta para mostrar su cuerpo mas maduro y grande, además del par de alas que ahora poseía.

Rarity soltó una pequeña risa y asintió "Es verdad, creo que empezare a llamarte gran Spike"

"Supongo" contesto el dragón con una fuerte carcajada. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un segundo hasta que Spike decidió hablar "Lamento no haber ido a verla cuando nació. Twilight me tiene mas ocupado que nunca"

"No te preocupes, ahora estas aquí"

"Me han dicho que es muy hermosa, no me extraña siendo hija tuya y del Señor Pants"

"La genética la ha bendecido jajaja" dijo Rarity extendiendo un casco hacía en dragón "Ven a conocerla"

Los dos llegaron hasta la habitación de Perla, donde encontraron a su padre meciendo la cuna. Spike se sintió un poco nervioso de repente al entrar a dicho cuarto y acercarse a la cuna. Rarity le sonrió con confianza antes de destapar las cobijas y revelarle al dragón, la potrilla mas adorable que había visto en su vida. La pequeña mantuvo sus ojos azules como el mar, fijos en Spike, hipnotizándolo, lo miraba con mucha atención e incluso pareció haberle sonreído por un instante.

"Wow" Exclamo sorprendido "Es muy linda" afirmo sonriéndole, mostrando sus afilados dientes que increíblemente no asustaron a Perla, sino todo lo contrario, pues casi había soltado una carcajada.

"Vaya…" comento su padre con la misma sorpresa "Parece que le agrada, joven Spike"

"¡Es verdad!" grito la yegua "¡¿NO PODRÍA SER MAS TIERNA?!" Expreso llevando sus cascos a sus mejillas y con un profundo brillo en sus ojos. Sus acompañantes la miraron extrañados por su repentino grito "Ahh… es decir… es linda cuando se ríe" finalizo apenada, bajando sus orejitas.

"Sus ojos son idénticos a los tuyos" continúo Spike refiriéndose al color azul que madre e hija compartían pues los de Fancy eran un poco más claros. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Perla Pants" afirmo Rarity de forma orgullosa.

* * *

><p>Las horas transcurrieron con Spike charlando alegremente con los dos unicornios, contándoles sus anécdotas y deleitando su paladar con las costosas joyas que le ofrecían, la tristeza del dragón casi había desaparecido al compartir esa tarde con Rarity, como antaño, sin embargo la noche ya estaba llegando y llego el momento de la despedida.<p>

Spike se hallaba en la puerta de la mansión sonriéndole a Rarity antes de irse "Realmente les agradezco las gemas, fue un festín"

"No es nada querido Spikey Wikey" contesto la unicornio riendo con suavidad.

El dragón se quedó callado un segundo con la mirada baja, sintiéndose un poco triste de pronto "Te felicito Rarity por fin tienes todo lo que habías anhelado"

"Aún me falta mucho por vivir, no me hagas sentir vieja Spike" contesto con una delicada carcajada.

"No, me refiero a…me alegra que seas feliz" dijo finalmente.

"Gracias… jamás espere llegar a este punto, ¡solo mírame! soy la diseñadora mas reconocida de Equestria, vivo en la ciudad donde siempre soñé vivir, mi poni especial es el unicornio mas guapo e importante de Canterlot, tengo una hermosa hija y a las mas maravillosas amistades que pude desear…" dijo colocando un casco sobre el hombro del dragón "Tú incluido"

Spike solo sonrió contento y abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por Rarity quien lo miro directo a los ojos, clavando sus bellos zafiros en él, dejándolo sin aliento tal y como hacía años "Pero ahora mi felicidad será la de mi hija…Spike tú siempre has estado para ayudarme ¿te importaría hacerme un último favor?"

"Por supuesto…" dijo sin dudar sintiéndose un bebé otra vez al quedar perdido en la mirada de la poni.

"Ayúdame a hacer feliz a Perla"

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. En este capitulo no incluí nada de comedia ya que pensé que era importante aclarar el rol que jugara Spike en el fic.<strong>

**Quiero agradecer enormemente a Rompeordenes por su aportación a la historia. Gracias por Leer. **


	3. Chapter 3 Noches en vela

**Saludos... vengo con el tercer capitulo de mi historia. Les agradezco infinitamente por leer y opinar sobre mi fic c:**

**ANUNCIO: Perla no es de mi propiedad...pertenece a Luuandherdraw´s (usuario de DA) Todo el crédito por su diseño es para ella.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coronas,Gemas y Perlas.<strong>

**Capitulo 3: Noches en vela.**

La noche en Canterlot era decorada con las brillantes luces que poseían los edificios. La capital resplandecía con el más bullicioso brillo, digno de su fama. A lo lejos una hermosa y enorme mansión se cernía sobre una colina en el sector alto de Canterlot. Dicha construcción era de una arquitectura impresionante y hermosa, decenas de habitaciones la conformaban junto con pilares de mármol y jardines tan amplios como praderas.

En una de las tantas habitaciones, en la mas grande e impresionante, en aquella que poseía un tamaño tres veces mayor al del resto, que lucía colores blancos y purpuras en sus paredes y una gran cama de sabanas de seda en el centro, con una gran ventana de cristal que daba paso a un balcón con vista directa al centro de la capital, se encontraba Rarity caminando de un lado a otro con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"Cariño cálmate, no entiendo cuál es el problema solo le pediste a Spike que ayudara a Perla a educarse como una dama generosa ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" Le pregunto Fancy Pants mientras la veía rondar angustiada en el cuarto casi haciendo un agujero en el piso.

"No Fancy… no debí decirle eso. Pareció molestarse mucho"

"Pero ¿Por qué?" cuestiono extrañado y es que era completamente ignorante de los sentimientos que el dragón le había jurado a su poni especial hacía muchos años antes que él.

Rarity lo miro en silencio por unos instantes. Recordando su plática con Spike de hace unas pocas horas…

_Flash Back_

"Amm pues... seguro, creo que podría hacerlo pero… ¿te importaría explicarme exactamente qué es lo que voy a hacer?" respondió el dragón ante la petición que Rarity le había hecho sobre ayudar a hacer feliz a su pequeña hija.

Rarity río con cierta nostalgia pues las expresiones que hacía Spike le parecían especialmente encantadoras, le recordaban al dragoncito que solía ser.

"Oh es bastante sencillo cariño. Quiero que ella nazca en un ambiente sano y pulcro, lejos de esos prejuicios que tienen la mayoría de los ponis de por aquí. Ser amiga de un dragón desde su infancia le ayudará a formarse como toda una señorita educada. Quiero que tenga lo que les falta a muchos ponis: Generosidad"

Spike estaba algo confuso y casi en su mayor parte, molesto. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y agachó la cabeza. "Básicamente quieres que sea su niñero, ¿cierto?" dijo apretando ligeramente la mandíbula.

Rarity ni siquiera notó esto. En cambio, se acercó mas a él y le sonrió "En parte si pero lo que quiero es educarla desde el primer momento empezando por la devoción y el respeto hacia quienes son diferentes y eres perfecto para el trabajo"

Spike apretó los puños de forma inconsciente. Sentía como su pulso subía y como su garganta se calentaba, debía calmarse o terminaría por hacer algo que realmente no quería hacer "¿Sabes Rarity? la verdad no sé si pueda, tengo otras cosas que hacer y la verdad no sé si tenga tiempo" dijo dándose la vuelta y extendiendo sus alas, listas para emprender el vuelo.

Rarity dejó de sonreír, no esperaba que Spike se negase así, creyó que aceptaría de inmediato "Oh claro...yo entiendo, estas ocupado..." suspiró un poco triste, ¿qué estaba haciéndole a Spike? "Hasta pronto, mi querido Spikey Wikey" dijo al cielo de un modo más triste que el que le hubiera gustado.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Mordió su labio inferior mientras se debatía entre contarle todo a Fancy o callárselo, ya que sabía muy bien que podía llegar a ser bastante celoso y posesivo.

"Uhm… no hay ningún problema querido" expreso sonriendo como si nada "Solo estoy exagerando JAJAJA" Dio una risa mas falsa que la relación de Celestia y Discord.

El corcel soltó una carcajada "Esta bien"

"Bueno, ahora iré a darme una ducha, pase demasiado tiempo en ese horrible baño de hospital, la verdad extraño mi hermosa y enorme tina" dijo levitando una toalla del gran armario que tenía junto a la habitación y entrando hacía el cuarto de baño.

El lugar no era menos impresionante que el resto de la mansión, mosaicos de porcelana tapizaban las paredes junto a la gran tina reluciente con acabado de varias caídas de agua. La yegua dejo correr el agua caliente mientras se miraba atentamente en el espejo de varias secciones frente a ella.

Contemplo su cuerpo delgado y su vientre, ahora plano. Miro después su rostro fino y delicado, sin ninguna arruga, mancha ni otra señal de envejecimiento, sus ojos azules brillaban con la misma inocencia de antaño, a pesar de habérsela entregado a Fancy. Observo su melena rizada y brillante aunque un poco mas larga y finalmente dedico toda su atención a su pelaje, blanco y pulcro como mármol.

Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Físicamente estaba idéntica que cuando vivía en Ponyville, quizá hasta mas bella, sin embargo ella se sentía totalmente diferente, como si la yegua que era, hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Se sentía mucho mas viva que nunca.

El vapor comenzó a llenar la habitación. Se dio prisa a cortar el agua y entro en la tina dejando escapar un suspiro de placer al sentir su cuerpo entrar en contacto con el agua caliente. Se hundió boca arriba en la tina disfrutando de la cálida sensación relajar sus músculos.

* * *

><p>En cuanto termino de asearse, salió de la habitación de baño mientras hacía levitar un peine para arreglar su melena. Entro en su cuarto para encontrarse con Fancy parado frente a ella.<p>

"Ups ¿tarde mucho?" preguntó al ver la cara de burla que tenía el potro.

"Unas dos horas"

Rarity se encogió de hombros avergonzada "Lo siento, yo pagare el recibo completo"

"Jajaja, no te preocupes linda" dijo Fancy entrando a la ducha para asearse "Casi tardas lo mismo que yo"

La yegua río levemente y se dirigió hasta la cama, se acomodó en ella y suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos. Repaso en su mente el día que había tenido y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupada de pronto al pensar en Perla.

_"¿Cerré bien la ventana de su cuarto? ¿Coloque la protección en su cuna? ¿Encendí la luz de noche? ¿DEJE OBJETOS PUNZOCORTANTES EN LA CUNA? O CELESTIA ¿LE DESEE LAS BUENAS NOCHES?" _

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta la habitación contigua, la de su hija. Ingreso agitada para mirarla dormir tranquilamente. Se golpeó con un casco y suspiro aliviada.

"Pff Que dramática" dijo para sí misma "Buenas noches Perla" menciono antes de irse trotando. Minutos después, entro como rayo de vuelta al cuarto solo para encontrarse la misma escena de su hija durmiendo plácidamente. "Jajaja" río apenada de sí misma.

Paso unos segundos acostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, antes de abrirlos con fuerza y saltar apresurada, sin embargo la voz de Fancy Pants detuvo su carrera.

"¿Querida a dónde vas?"

"¡A revisar si le puse a Perla el pijama purpura o el azul, enseguida regreso!"

"Tranquila Rarity" dijo el unicornio colocando un casco sobre su espalda para calmarla "Creo que ella dormirá bien sin importar el color del pijama. Vamos a descansar ¿quieres?"

"Oh, está bien, lo siento"

Ambos se recostaron sobre la enorme cama. Rarity se acomodó de lado, de espaldas a Fancy y este la rodeo para atraerla hacía él. La yegua cerró sus ojos sonriendo por la sensación que le provocaba sentir su pecho pegado a su cuerpo y su tranquila respiración en su cuello. El potro dio una serie de cortos besos en su nuca haciéndola reír por lo bajo.

"Buenas noches querida" dijo enterrando su nariz en la melena de Rarity.

"Buenas noches Fancy"

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después, la noche estaba en su punto máximo, la Luna brillaba en toda su plenitud trayendo consigo la paz y tranquilidad, digna de un profundo descanso. Rarity dormía plácidamente con su poni especial abrazado a ella, la profundidad de su sueño pintaba una sonrisa en su rostro, lo disfrutaba mucho…<p>

¡BUAAAAAA!

O lo hacía hasta que un fuerte llanto la despertó de golpe. Callo de la cama dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda, abrió los ojos como platos y grito "¡¿Qué es eso?!"

¡BUAAAAAA!

"ES UN FANTASMA" Exclamo con fuerza poniéndose de pie y saltando sobre Fancy "¡DESPIERTA! ¡HAY UN FANTASMA EN LA MANSIÓN!"

El potro despertó con el grito y los fuertes azotes que Rarity le daba contra la cama. Se paró de inmediato, desconcertado y confundido "¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿¡RARITY QUE PASA!?"

"¡Hay un fantasma rondando en los pasillos!" dijo metiéndose entre las sabanas "Solo escúchalo…"

¡BUAAAAA!

Fancy Pants bajo sus orejitas por el fuerte grito que resonó en toda la mansión. "Tranquila, es solo Perla"

"¡¿A PERLA LA ESTAN ATACANDO LOS FANTASMAS?!"

"¡No Rarity! No la están atacando" Trato de calmarla.

"¿Entonces porque llora?" pregunto preocupada, casi parecía que ella misma empezaría a llorar.

"No lo sé" Respondió el unicornio bajándose de la cama y caminando hasta la puerta "Voy a verla, vuelve a dormir" Finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

Rarity asintió levemente limitándose a quedarse sentada sobre la cama. No intento dormir y realmente no creía poder hacerlo. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos hasta que su poni especial regreso a la habitación.

"¿Cómo esta Perla?" pregunto apenas Fancy cruzo la puerta.

"Bien, solo necesitaba un cambió de pañal"

La yegua se quedó en silencio mirándolo fijamente "¿Y tú le cambiaste el pañal?"

"Si… ¿te parece raro?"

"Un poco" confeso mientras colocaba un casco contra su boca tratando de contener una risa. Fancy Pants correspondió la risa y se acurruco de vuelta junto a su poni especial. Ambos volvieron a quedarse dormidos por un par de horas mas, sin embargo un nuevo llanto de su hija sonó en toda la mansión.

¡BUAAAAA!

"¡Fantasmas!" grito Rarity parándose de la cama. El corcel que dormía junto a ella se despertó agitado.

"Es Perla" dijo antes de que la yegua volviera a entrar en pánico "Voy a verla"

"¡NO! Espera, yo quiero ir"

Fancy dejó escapar un bostezo y se levantó de la cama "No te preocupes, yo me encargo"

"No, yo voy" exclamo parándose como rayo y saliendo de la habitación lo mas pronto que pudo. Entro en el cuarto de Perla y la encontró llorando si parar dentro de su cuna, la saco con delicadeza y la meció en sus brazos con suavidad "Tranquila pequeña… mamá está aquí" le dijo con la voz mas dulce que pudo pero Perla no ceso su llanto lo que causo que Fancy también entrara en la habitación.

"¿Todo bien cariño?"

"Emm casi…"

"Déjame ayudarte" comento con una gran sonrisa. Acuno a su hija entre sus patas, tomando lugar junto a la yegua. Fancy la arrullo un par de minutos y después miro a Rarity "Creo que tiene hambre"

"¿Hambre? De inmediato" Dijo la unicornio levitando una botella de cristal llena de leche caliente y dándosela a su hija. Perla la bebió rápidamente sin dejar una sola gota. Su madre sonrió complacida cuando termino la leche, Fancy la colocó sobre su hombro y le dio un par de golpecitos para que repitiera. La arrullo un poco mas antes de que callera profundamente dormida en los cascos de su padre.

"Wow Fancy… ¿Cómo sabías que tenía hambre?" cuestiono Rarity sorprendida y admirada.

"Supongo que es intuición de padre"

"Parece que tienes mucha experiencia en esto" expreso envolviendo de vuelta a Perla en sus cobijas y meciéndola en la cuna "¿Seguro que es tu primera hija?"

"Rarity cariño, ¿Qué tan viejo crees que soy?"

La yegua sonrió apenada, por un momento se sintió un poco celosa que el corcel supiera calmar a su hija mejor que ella. "Cinco años más que yo"

"Lo cual no es mucho"

"Pero tampoco es poco"

"Jaja... a la próxima tú te encargas de ella" le respondió Fancy con una sonrisa cariñosa "Yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo hacer mucho dentro del hogar"

La yegua asintió rápidamente entre risas, pues ella bien sabía que el fuerte de su poni especial no eran los trabajos del hogar, para su suerte tenían varios criados a su servicio. "Bueno… yo podría haber tenido un poco de experiencia pero siempre me negaba a cuidar a los hijos de los señores Cake. Ahora sí que lo lamento"

"Así pasa, nunca tomamos las lecciones que la vida nos ofrece gratis" Dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta a su cama junto a Rarity. "Pero nunca es tarde para aprender" finalizo ya acostado junto a ella sobre su cama y antes de quedarse dormido.

Rarity se quedó pensando sobre sus palabras en el silencio de la noche, contemplo el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana y suspiro en la calma sepulcral, la calma que ahora sentía en familia.

* * *

><p>La mañana llego a toda Equestria trayendo su calidez a cada rincón, de casa hogar para todas las familias del reino. En Ponyville la tranquilidad y amistad se respiraba en toda la extensión de la palabra.<p>

Spike estaba sentado mirando el horizonte desde el balcón del castillo de Twilight. Mantenía una expresión neutra y respiraba profundo mientras observaba a Ponyville en toda su gloria y no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Parece que estas sonriendo pero no luces muy feliz" dijo una voz a las espaldas de Spike.

Spike se giró para mirar a Twilight quien traía consigo una bandeja con una jarra de Té y un plato de galletas, esperaba que pudiera animar al dragón.

"¿Me acompañas Spike? Es té de manzana, con un ligero toque de miel, tal como te gusta"

Spike solo giró la cabeza un poco "¿Tienes pequeñas Applejacks para el té?" preguntó sonriendo de modo ligero pero sincero.

"Todas las Applejacks que se necesiten" dijo la princesa riendo y agitando un pequeño recipiente con muchos cubos de azúcar. Era un juego entre ambos, le llamaban Applejacks a los cubos de azúcar haciendo alusión a la particular forma de su amiga de llamar a sus amigos.

Dragón y yegua tomaron en silencio el té. Twilight quería saber cómo le había ido a Spike con Rarity pero no se atrevía a preguntarle. Debía ser duro hablar de eso.

"Rarity me pidió que fuera el niñero de Perla" interrumpió los pensamientos de la alicornio.

Twilight casi se atraganta con su té "Ajem Ajem Ajem, ¿Ella quiere que tú qué? Ajem Ajem" preguntó tosiendo.

"Me preguntó que si podía _ayudarle a hacer feliz a Perla_, extraña manera de proponer un favor ¿No crees?"

"Es una extraña selección de palabras ¿tan pronto está buscando un niñero?, si Perla solo tiene unas pocas semanas de nacer"

"Bueno en ese aspecto, ella es igual a ti. Siempre buscando volver lo más rápidamente al trabajo" dijo Spike recuperando su tono frío y serio.

Twilight se limpió con un pañuelo y lo miro, parecía estar dolido "¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

"Podría ayudarle pero... no lo sé, me parece raro. Además tendría que estar en su casa casi todos los días y ver... bueno tu sabes" dijo suspirando.

Hubo un pequeño silencio "Fancy Pants" Spike la miro extrañado "Sé que estás enamorado de Rarity pero él es un corcel muy educado y Cortés, tal vez si te dieras tiempo para conocerlo..."

"¡Se perfectamente como es!" dijo levantado la voz interrumpiendo y asustando un poco a la alicornio. "Lo siento Twilight no debí gritar, lo lamento"

"Tal vez no estabas destinado a estar con Rarity, pero puedes pasar el tiempo con ella cuidando a su hija y eso sin duda sería mejor que pasarte el tiempo encerrado aquí lamentando y maldiciendo el día en que te enamoraste de ella"

Spike se quedó callado y meditó lo que le decía su amiga.

"Solo piénsalo Spike. Debes tratar siempre de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, si no, los problemas que tengas terminaran por hacer tu vida un infierno".

Spike continuó en silencio.

"Solo piénsalo"

* * *

><p>En Canterlot, el día no era menos impresionante, el sol acariciaba los techos de los edificios y casas que componían la capital. Sus rayos anunciaban el nuevo día entrando por las ventanas…<p>

Fancy Pants se levantó cuando el sol pego directo en su cara, dio un largo bostezo y estiro un casco a su lado sintiendo el lugar de Rarity vacío. Dio una rápida mirada, notando que estaba completamente solo en su habitación.

Se levantó un poco extrañado buscando a su poni especial en los pasillos de su mansión. La encontró con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de su hija, profundamente dormida. Un pequeño hilo de baba salía de su boca junto con leves ronquidos.

Fancy sonrió encantado por la escena y se acercó a despertarla "Querida, despierta" dijo mientras la movía suavemente. "Querida… Rar…"

"¡FANTASMAS!" Grito a todo pulmón dándole un fuerte golpe al unicornio con su casco. Fancy cayó de espaldas en el piso cuando la yegua reacciono alarmada "FANCY ¿estás bien?"

"Uh… si"

"Lo siento… me asustaste"

El unicornio se levantó algo desconcertado "Uh no importa ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí dormida?"

"No podía dormir" confeso "Solo estuve pendiente de Perla"

"¿Fuera de su habitación?"

"Si… ¿demasiado?"

"No me sorprende de ti querida, tampoco que me golpearas"

"¡Fue un accidente!" expreso abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Está bien cariño, solo bromeaba. Por cierto, hay que empezar a buscar otro niñero, ya que Spike rechazo la oferta"

"¡No es solo un niñero!" Replicó Rarity bajando junto con el potro al salón principal de la mansión "Además Spike no ha dicho que no"

En ese instante el timbre de la puerta sonó en toda la casa, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos ponis.

"Yo iré" dijo la unicornio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta "¿Diga?" dijo al abrir solo para encontrar una entrada vacía.

"Escuche que estás buscando un niñero para tu bebé Rarity, ¿aún está abierta la vacante?" preguntó Spike aterrizando con una sonrisa frente a su amor platónico.  
>Tal vez no era así como le gustaría ayudar y apoyar siempre a Rarity, pero no la dejaría sola si ella le pedía ayuda...<p>

Rarity no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo y soltar una risa de alegría, que se borró unos escasos segundos después "NO ES SOLO UN NIÑERO"

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado ñ_ñ<strong>

**Nuevamente quiero agradecerles por leer y a Rompeordenes por ayudarme. Tú ayuda me facilita esto C:**


	4. Chapter 4 La tía cantante

**Saludos a todos. Aquí les traemos un nuevo episodio de este fic. Mil gracias a todos, sus comentarios son lo mas importante en la historia. Gracias.**

**ANUNCIO: El diseño y creación de Perla en propiedad de **Luuandherdraw´s (usuario de DA)****.

* * *

><p><strong>Coronas,Gemas y Perlas.<strong>

**Capitulo 4: La tía cantante.**

"¡Rarity, Perla necesita más leche!" Se escuchó el grito de Spike por toda la mansión donde la aludida vivía. El dragón se encontraba arrullando a Perla en sus brazos mientras esta devoraba la última botella de leche que su madre había preparado para ella.

El sonido de los apresurados cascos de Rarity hizo eco antes de entrar a la habitación. "Ya estoy aquí" contesto agitada mientras levitaba un nuevo biberón lleno "Lo siento pero no puedo darle nada sin antes asegurarme de que tiene la temperatura adecuada"

"Pero estas tardando mucho" replico dándole la botella a la pequeña unicornio quien la bebió de inmediato.

"Me niego a darle a Perla algo que no sea perfecto y digno de ella"

"Como siempre tan sencilla" comento riendo, la yegua le mando una mirada de reproche pero justo después comenzó a reír.

Fancy Pants caminaba por los pasillos arreglando su corbata cuando escucho risas salir de la habitación de su hija, asomo un poco su cabeza solo para encontrar la escena de Spike alimentando a Perla mientras compartía una intensa mirada y una gran sonrisa con Rarity. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco raro al respecto, una sensación incomoda invadió su pecho y lo obligó a irrumpir abruptamente en el cuarto.

"¡Querida hija, si que tienes un gran apetito!" expreso poniéndose frente a Spike mirando fijamente a su pequeña.

"Creo que saco el gusto de Rarity por los lácteos" comento el dragón entre risas refiriéndose a la gran obsesión que tenía la yegua con el helado.

"Jajaja, que gracioso eres Spikey Wikey" dijo Rarity de manera irónica.

"¿Spikey Wikey?" pregunto Fancy Pants arqueando una ceja.

"Ah sí, es la manera en la que siempre he llamado a Spike suena bien ¿no?"

El potro no pudo disimular su incomodad, pues rechinó ligeramente los dientes. Inmediatamente recupero la compostura y sonrió "Bien joven Spike, de verdad nos has ayudado mucho con Perla estas últimas semanas, espero puedas recibir un pago a cambio de tus servicios" le dijo con su habitual tranquilidad.

"No señor Pants, de ninguna forma podría aceptarlo. Me he divertido mucho con ella" dijo frunciendo un poco los ojos pues aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la idea de tratar a Fancy con respeto y amabilidad. Puso a la pequeña frente a su rostro y la hizo reír alegremente mientras la elevaba un poco.

Rarity sonrió con la escena sin darse cuenta de la cara de enojo que puso su corcel "Jajaja Spike siempre tan servicial"

"Bueno, no puedo obligarte a que aceptes" dijo Fancy acercándose a su poni especial "Bien cariño, me voy al trabajo, te veré en la noche" finalizó dándole un beso en los labios a la modista. Spike soltó un sutil resoplido. "Te veré después querida Perla, buen día joven Spike" concluyo desapareciendo entre los pasillos de la mansión.

Spike y Rarity se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, solo mirándose hasta que la yegua decidió hablar "Deberías aceptar lo que te dijo, podría conseguirte las joyas mas sabrosas de Equestria"

El dragón negó con la cabeza "No me siento cómodo recibiendo cosas de tu esposo"

"¿Esposo?" pregunto Rarity con los ojos muy abiertos y una cara de sorpresa.

"Sí… Fancy Pants es tu esposo ¿cierto?"

"Oh cielos ¡NO!" negó con una expresión casi indignada.

"¿No lo es?" cuestiono muy sorprendido.

"Claro que no, Fancy es solo mi poni especial, mi pareja, el padre de mi hija pero no es mi esposo"

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

"Pff Spike eso es muy anticuado, no necesitamos un anillo ni un título como ese para estar juntos o ¿sí?"

Spike permaneció un momento callado mientras contemplaba a Perla, quien parecía estar encantada con el brillo de sus escamas. Su mente parecía estar debatiéndose entre alegrarse o consternase. Ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba ninguna boda, bueno como sea no habría asistido "Supongo que tienes razón"

"Así es" contesto la yegua con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, sin embargo su corazón estaba triste pues uno de sus grandes sueños era tener una boda fantástica de los cuentos de hadas. La verdadera razón por la cual no se había casado con Fancy era que él no se lo había pedido.

"Señorita Rarity" se escuchó la voz de la joven criada interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué ocurre Amble?" pregunto en respuesta.

"Su hermana ha llegado. Está esperando en la puerta"

La unicornio sonrió de inmediato "Gracias" le dijo para después dirigirse a Spike "Vamos querido Spike, Sweetie Belle ya está en casa"

El dragón puso una cara de asombro "¿Está de visita?"

"Por supuesto, esta ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su sobrina"

El dragón dejo a la pequeña bebé en su cuna y bajo junto con Rarity al vestíbulo de la mansión, donde los esperaba una bella yegua unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena morada de dos tonalidades, tenía unos lindos ojos verde pálido y una singular Cutie Mark de clave de sol sobre un corazón. Sweetie Belle sonrió de oreja a oreja en cuanto vio a su hermana mayor y corrió para derribarla en el suelo abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

"¡RARITY! Te he extrañado tanto" Dijo emocionada, sacándole el aire por su abrazo.

"Ugh… Sweetie… basta… me estas ahorcando"

La menor la soltó y le sonrió apenada "Upss lo lamento. Vaya Spike ¡que sorpresa! No sabía que estabas de visita"

"No estoy de visita, soy el encargado de cuidar a Perla"

"¿El niñero?"

"Ehh sí"

Sweetie estallo entre fuertes carcajadas mientras el dragón solo mantuvo la vista gacha. Rarity miro a su hermana con una cara de regaño "Ahh no te preocupes Spike, yo también are de niñera por hoy" Comento la joven unicornio sonriendo felizmente.

"¿Qué? ¿También te iras?" preguntó Spike a Rarity quien asintió levemente.

"Me temo que sí… tengo una fila de clientes esperando por mis nuevos diseños… pero ¿saben? Podría hacer una excepción por hoy"

"Claro que no Rarity" se apresuró a contestar Sweetie Belle "Sabemos que tienes toneladas de trabajo. Deja que los dos nos encarguemos de Perla ¿sí?"

Rarity bajo sus orejitas pensándoselo por un momento, pues a pesar de haber tenido a Spike en su casa por las últimas semanas, esta sería la primera vez que lo dejaba sin supervisión. Ella sabía que podía confiar en el Dragón pero no estaba muy segura de los dotes de niñera de su hermanita. Miro por unos segundo el suplicante rostro de Sweetie y la mirada un poco preocupada de Spike y decidió aceptar "Muy bien hermanita, te concedo esto" Sweetie casi brinco de alegría, cuando Rarity la interrumpió "Pero… tendré que explicarles todas las reglas…" dijo levitando una enorme columna de papeles que dejaron a Spike con una expresión de horror. Si ya saben cómo es para que se ofrecen.

Unas horas después…

"Y este es el número de los siete hospitales más cercanos de esta zona, Spike junto con cada uno, dibuje un croquis con la ruta de llegada mas rápida y un diagrama con códigos de color para que puedas ubicar cualquiera de las salas sin problemas. Verde: es pediatría, Azul: es traumatología, Rojo: es emergencias y Amarillo: es el ala de psicología y rayos x. Este es el nombre de cada una de las recepcionistas" Rarity hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuo "Ahora, utilice mi talento de dibujar diseños para dibujarte un diagrama especifico de cada una de las expresiones de Perla para que sepas que significa cada una..." dijo pasándole una pila enorme de papeles al dragón mientras este la miraba con un gesto molesto y aburrido, mismo que compartía con Sweetie que seguía esperando mirando a la distancia. "Muy bien este gesto significa quiero ir al baño, este de aquí significa tengo hambre de algo salado, esta es su cara de quiero algo dulce, este gesto de aquí significa: Sé que crees que soy un simple bebé y no entiendo nada de lo que dices pero se lo que está pasando y no me gusta lo que haces, ahora este..." Rarity fue interrumpida por un casco que fue depositado en su hombro, la unicornio se giró hacía su hermana.

"No te ofendas pero Spike y yo ya entendimos todo a la perfección las ultimas cuatro veces que lo explicaste, tranquila, además Amble estará con nosotros todo el tiempo, ella nos ayudará, ¿cierto Amble?" dijo a la yegua terrestre quien miraba estupefacta la enorme pila de papeles que el dragón tenía enfrente. "¿Amble?"

Rápidamente se giró hacia ella y respondió "Por supuesto"

"¿Lo ves Rarity?, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, todo aquí está bajo control" afirmo muy sonriente.

"Lo siento, ya sabes que me dejo llevar"

Spike resoplo con algo de aburrimiento, tratando de mantener el equilibrio con la enorme pila de papeles.

"Bueno creo que ya debes irte, se hace tarde y tus clientes estarán esperando" dijo Sweetie empujando a su hermana hacia la puerta.

"Si, solo quiero despedirme de Perla una última vez" comentó Rarity trotando a la planta alta de la mansión.

Los minutos pasaron y no había rastro de la yegua mayor por ningún lado. La pequeña unicornio comenzó a desesperarse, pues estaba ansiosa de ir con su sobrina. "¿Por qué tardara tanto?"

"No te preocupes ya la traigo" dijo Spike dirigiéndose a la habitación de Perla muy apresurado.

Al principio no notó ningún cambio inmediato en la habitación en la que se encontraba caminando, aunque si sintió que faltaba algo, había una diferencia en los pasillos, aunque no supo identificar bien que era hasta que llego a la habitación de Perla.

En la sala habían desaparecido todos los cojines y almohadones de los sillones y ahora estaban todos siendo sostenidos por la magia de Rarity mientras los colocaba con sumo cuidado en posiciones, según ella, estratégicas para que su hija no sufriera ningún daño en caso de que estuviera gateando por la habitación.

Spike no sabía si reírse o golpearla con fuerza en la cara ante la imagen. "Rarity, ¿Qué haces?, están esperándote, ¿para qué son todos esos cojines?"

"Acabo de darme cuenta que esta habitación es una trampa mortal para mi pequeña bebé. Todo está lleno de bordes puntiagudos que pueden provocarle raspones y heridas y no voy a permitir que eso pase así que estoy cubriendo todas las esquinas con almohadas para que no puedan lastimarla" hablo como una tarabilla. Spike rodo los ojos ante tal idea ridícula.

Se adentró a la habitación, tomó a la yegua de los hombros y obligó a girarse para que lo viera a los ojos.

"¡Spike! ¡ ¿Qué haces?! Debo terminar de colocar esto si no Perla se va a..."

"¡Escúchame Rarity! Cálmate, y respira, calmada ¿ok?"

"Pero es que..."

"Pero nada Rarity. Perla va a estar bien, no voy a dejar de vigilarla en ningún momento, tienes mi palabra de dragón que cuando llegues va a estar sana y salva justo como está ahora" dijo mirando a la unicornio blanca a los ojos de una manera profunda.

Rarity se perdió por un momento en esos lindos y atigrados ojos esmeraldas que parecían brillar con luz propia, como si le dieran un abrazo reconfortante y cálido a su ajetreada mente y alma.

El dragón no podía apartar la mirada de esos zafiros tan hermosos y llenos de vida, tal y como la primera vez que los vio. Sintió unos deseos tremendos de mandar todo al carajo y besarla con toda la pasión que sentía hervir en su alma, pero se contuvo al recordar la realidad y eso, termino por hacerle sentir un peso tremendo en el estómago.

"Ella va a estar bien, te lo aseguro, no tienes de que preocuparte" dijo Spike sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

La yegua por un momento no supo que decir, había quedado hipnotizada con esos iris esmeraldas pero algo la hizo salir de ese trance y por un segundo, creyó ver que esa chispa en los ojos de Spike se apagaba lentamente hasta que solo quedó un mar verde de vacío.

"De…de acuerdo Spikey Wikey, tienes razón estoy exagerando, me llevare todo esto de aquí" dijo levitando los cojines de vuelta a la sala. Luego regresó a la habitación de Perla y miro a su hija dormir plácidamente en su cuna, no pudo evitar sonreír. "Adiós pequeña, mami se va a trabajar" dijo acercándosele para darle un beso en la mejilla "te amo mi pequeña" le dijo una vez que se disponía a retirarse.

Spike vio esto desde la puerta del cuarto y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Tal vez Rarity lo había lastimado pero no podía negarle nada a esa yegua que destilaba amor puro por su hija.

"Muchas gracias por esto Spike, no sé cómo pagártelo" menciono la yegua parada frente a la puerta de la mansión sonriéndole.

"Solo des preocúpate y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer; deslumbrar al mundo con tus hermosas creaciones" contesto con una sincera sonrisa.

"Gracias a ti hermanita por ayudarlo" agradeció la yegua mayor. La joven de ojos verdes asintió con una expresión de alegría en su rostro, estaba que se moría de ganas de ver a su sobrina. "Volveré en unas horas, dile a Perla que mami volverá pronto" se despidió saliendo de la mansión y cerrando la enorme puerta tras ella.

Dragón y yegua compartieron una mirada antes de que la pequeña saliera disparada hacia las escaleras. Sin embargo unos cinco segundos después se escucharon unos rápidos toques en la puerta. Spike la abrió y se encontró a una agitada y jadeante Rarity parada a fuera de la entrada.

"Solo...uff...vine a...uff...ver como...uff...estaba todo...uff...uff... ¿Se...uff...encuentra...uff...todo en...uff...orden?...uff" dijo jadeando.

Spike simplemente rodó los ojos dando un suspiro, después sonrió pues así como era Rarity… era perfecta a sus ojos.

Unos momentos después y luego de que la yegua regresara otras tres veces a ver a su hija, Sweetie se hallaba en la planta alta, junto con Perla, la joven unicornio contemplaba felizmente cada expresión que la bebé hacía, la entretenía con graciosas caras y expresiones recibiendo unas adorables carcajadas como respuesta. La pequeña potrilla disfrutaba pasara el tiempo con su tía, cuando un objeto en la habitación llamo su atención.

"¿Qué pasa Perla?" pregunto Sweetie Belle viendo como su sobrina extendía sus pequeños brazos, como queriendo alcanzar una pequeña caja de madera en el suelo de su habitación. "¿Te gusta esta caja?" pregunto envolviéndola con su aura verde y observándola atentamente. Rápidamente descubrió que se trataba de una hermosa caja de música tallada a casco, con finos y delicados detalles en cada uno de sus bordes, la abrió para dejar salir una bella melodía de suaves notas que arrullaban a la potrilla con suma tranquilidad. Sweetie la escucho hasta que termino y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios…

* * *

><p>El estómago de Spike rugió hambriento por breves segundos, antes de que se dispusiera a satisfacerlo con algo de comida. Rarity le había dicho que era libre de tomar cualquier cosa, así que decidió hacerle caso. Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, lo que vio lo dejo atónito… Todas, sin excepción, todas las comidas que había dentro, estaban etiquetadas con su nombre, fecha de caducidad y beneficios para el cuerpo<p>

"Esta yegua debe relajarse" dijo para si mismo antes de tomar un recipiente que decía Margaritas y un frasco con mantequilla de cacahuate. De la enorme despensa, eligió un paquete de pan y se dispuso a preparase un sándwich…

¡PASSSS!

Sin embargo un fuerte sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose se escuchó en toda la mansión. Amble troto rápidamente hasta Spike y lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto la joven yegua muy preocupada.

"No lo sé, creo que algo cayo del segundo piso" respondió asomándose por la ventana de la cocina para ver una pequeña caja de madera estrellada contra el piso.

"HAY NO" Exclamo Amble llevando ambos cascos a su cabeza "Es la caja de música importada desde el lejano ponioriente" dijo saliendo rápidamente para recogerla.

Spike frunció sus ojos antes de subir a la habitación de Perla "Sweetie Belle, ¿Por qué arrojaste la caja por la ventana?" Le recrimino parándose frente a ella y echándole una fría mirada.

La yegua respondió con un resoplido mientras colocaba a su sobrina sobre el suave piso alfombrado y ponía varios peluches a su alrededor, acomodándolos para que quedaran de frente a ella. "No puedo creer que Rarity le hallada comprado una estúpida caja de música en vez de cantarle ella misma" respondió a la interrogante del dragón. "Pero ahora mismo, borrare esa horrible máquina de tu cabecita" dijo acariciando a Perla sobre su melena y poniéndose en posición frente a ella. Spike iba a reclamar pero decidió callarse, pues la verdad estaba un poco intrigado por la voz cantante de Sweetie. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo la escuchaba.

La unicornio cerro sus ojos y apunto su cabeza hacía el techo. Tomó una profunda exhalación y comenzó su melodía...

"Calma, descansar,

Es hora de acostarse ya…

Calma, descansar…

Muy pronto dormirás…"

Su hermosa voz, que hacía gala a su Cutie Mark, sonó como canto de los ángeles. Perla estaba encantada, una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su carita mientras daba un ligero bostezo, antes de caer dormida sobre la enorme pila de peluches. Spike también se hallaba inmerso en la melodía, el momento lo tranquilizo tanto que el mismo término desplomándose sobre la alfombra, perdidamente dormido.

Sweetie ceso se canción al notar que sus oyentes se habían perdido entre los brazos de Morfeo. Frunció un poco la boca pero vio sobre la cuna una solitaria botella de leche vacía, miro después a Spike y Perla, esta última soltó un rugido de su estómago que la hizo reír. Levito la botella con su magia y se dispuso a llenarla nuevamente para cuando despertara.

Bajo hasta la cocina, encontrándose con Amble llorando sobre la cajita de música que echo por la ventana "Vaya… Perla es muy traviesa, ¿cómo pudo lanzar su horrible caja por la ventana?" menciono apenada tratando de echarle la culpa a su sobrina.

Amble asintió con cara de tristeza. Sweetie camino hasta la estufa y puso a calentar un nuevo biberón de leche. La joven criada levanto una ceja viendo como encendía una tremenda llama para calentar un solo biberón. Se asustó un poco mas cuando la unicornio la avivo aun mas "Señorita Belle, ¿quiere que le ayude con eso?" pregunto alarmada.

"No… no necesito ayuda para nada, ya me deshice de todas las indicaciones que Rarity escribió. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar a mi sobrina" afirmo muy segura.

* * *

><p>Spike soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se acomodaba mas sobre sus brazos, estaba perdido en sus sueños, en aquellos donde era un valiente héroe de gran valor y renombre en Equestria, donde Rarity era su hermosa princesa y ¿Por qué no? Donde Perla era su amada hija. Inconscientemente dio una carcajada hasta que un extraño olor invadió su nariz. Ese olor a…a… humo, sí el olor a humo lo hizo soltar otro suspiro cuand… ¿esperen humo?<p>

"FUEGO" Grito levantándose de un salto, al estar parado, una cortina negra de humo tapo su vista. De inmediato tomo a Perla entre sus brazos y salto por la ventana, que ya tenía un agujero. Extendió sus alas y se elevó a varios metros de la mansión. Contemplo asustado como el fuego había consumido ya, muchas habitaciones y se extendía peligrosamente al resto. Quedo en shock por un segundo pero después bufo… "Sweetie Belle" ¿Quién más podría ser?

* * *

><p><strong>Termina este capítulo. Nuevamente gracias por leer, mi querido Rompeordenes y yo estamos muy agradecidos y felices de que les guste nuestra historia. Esperamos que nos sigan leyendo.<strong>

**Adiós y ¡BROHOOF!**


	5. Chapter 5: Las llamas son ¿hermosas?

**Saludos a todos. Con ustedes el capitulo siguiente de mi Fic, les agradezco mucho a todos por seguir la historia y dejarme un Reviews, son lo mas importante y valioso para mí. Ojala les agrade este capitulo, denme su sincera opinión.**

**ANUNCIO****: El diseño y creación de Perla en propiedad de **Luuandherdraw´s (usuario de DA)****.

* * *

><p><strong>Coronas,Gemas y Perlas.<strong>

**Capitulo 5: Las llamas son ¿hermosas?**

El sol ya se ocultaba en las colinas que rodeaban la gran capital de Equestria. Sus últimos rayos daban un sutil brillo ambarino a las los cristales de los edificios. Los faros de las calles se encendieron dando una hogareña iluminación a las calles que transitaban los ponis que terminaban otra jornada de trabajo.

Un unicornio de pelaje blanco como la nieve, de arreglada melena azul claro y un elegante bigote, caminaba con toda la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba por uno de los tantos callejones de la capital. Fancy Pants trotaba en completo silencio mientras admiraba los faros encendidos, alumbrando su camino a ver a su poni especial.

Como un buen corcel de negocios, se enorgullecía de poseer bastantes lujos y, normalmente viajaría en su carroza, sin embargo este día se sentía con unas tremendas ganas de caminar pues hacía mucho tiempo que no admiraba tan detenidamente la ciudad.

Sus cascos resonaban en la acera, su mirada se mantuvo fija en aquellos postes de brillo anaranjado, sonrió ligeramente, admirando las calles por las que pasaba. Esos pintorescos callejones, idénticos a como él los recordaba cuando recién llego a Canterlot.

Solía vivir en un pequeño pueblito cuando era un joven potrillo. Inteligente desde muy joven, siempre le habían intrigado las grandes ciudades como Canterlot o Manehattan, deseaba tanto poder vivir en una de ellas al ser mayor. Su educación fue extensa y pesada pero al final rindió frutos cuando le valió para encontrar trabajo en uno de los bancos mas reconocidos de la capital. Jamás olvidaría el primer día que admiró esos faros, esos que brillaban con el más increíble resplandor que había visto hasta ese punto de su vida. Quedo fascinado con la vida de ciudad, con el ruido, con lo dinámico que era todo, se sentía a gusto allí.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, su reputación como uno de los mejores contribuyentes a la bolsa de valores de Equestria, fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un potro muy popular entre la sociedad. La fama que recibió, junto al gran reconocimiento, despertaron un nuevo deseo en su alma, él quería dominar Canterlot. Su mente se llenó de ambición, sus ojos brillaron con el mas puro anhelo de ser alguien importante en la elite. Sin embargo sus ambiciones terminaron por consumirlo durante buena parte de su vida pues pasó de ser un amable, comprensivo y caballeroso potro a un altanero, soberbio y descortés unicornio.

Su fama crecía al igual que su orgullo, olvidándose por completo de sus humildes orígenes y de quienes le tendieron una pata cuando lo necesitó. Pronto se convirtió en el unicornio mas importante de Canterlot pero ¿a qué precio? Perdió amistades, compañeros, socios y confianza, cuando se dio cuenta, su vida ya no tenía ningún sentido… o eso creyó… Fue entonces cuando… conoció a Rarity, chocó (literalmente) con ella, se encontró con algo que jamás había esperado, un nuevo sentimiento tocó su corazón al verla frente a él… Sus ojos azules, brillaban con el mas puroanhelo de ser alguien importante, ella tenía un deseo de dominar Canterlot. Ella le recordó al viejo Fancy, le recordó quien realmente era…

Dio un resoplido, bajando su cabeza al piso, estaba agradecido, estaba muy agradecido de habérsela topado pues ella le enseñó la importancia de la generosidad y la amistad. No podía negarlo y estaba orgulloso de decir que la amaba mas que a su propia vida…

Sonrió observando los faros nuevamente, ese amor se cuadriplico cuando Rarity le dio el regalo más valioso en la vida de un pony; una hija, una hermosa bebé. Para Fancy, Rarity valía todo lo que él tenía y era capaz de ofrecer.

Continúo caminando en silencio, bajo las luces de los postes. Se detuvo hasta que se encontró frente a una enorme edificación de varios pisos de altura. Un gran letrero de hermosas letras talladas, se cernía en la entrada de cristal junto a las vitrinas, _Boutique Carrusel,_ era el nombre de esta enorme tienda. Dibujó otra sonrisa antes de entrar.

"Bienvenido a la Boutique Carrusel, donde cada prenda es linda, única y magnifica." Dijo una joven yegua con una gran sonrisa. Su expresión cambió a una de asombro al ver a Fancy. "Oh… señor Pants ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"Solo he venido a ver a Rarity ¿está ocupada?"

"Sí señor, está en la sala de conferencias, puede esperarla afuera si lo desea"

El corcel solo asintió educadamente antes de ingresar hacia otra habitación tras atravesar la aparente infinidad de colecciones que se exhibían en toda la tienda. Trajes, Vestidos, sacos, esmoquin, toda clase de prendas de la mas fina y elegante costura de Equestria.

Ingresó a una pequeña sala antes del salón de conferencias y se recargó sobre la puerta, para poder escuchar un poco de lo que sucedía en la sala.

"La temporada de invierno traerá consigo nuevos colores únicos y maravilloso y el clima de las alturas será un reflejo de espíritu invernal en cada poni de Equestria, así que, esta nueva línea se acoplara a la perfección, sus vibrantes colores y su diseño abrigado pero no incomodo dará un nuevo sentido a la frase _Noches nevadas_"

La voz de Rarity sonaba desde el otro lado, Fancy Pants no pudo evitar sonreír, pues amaba la emoción que tenían cada una de sus palabras mientras hablaba de sus diseños. Justo después se oyeron decenas de alabes y elogios de parte de los socios y trabajadores.

"¡Excelente idea!"

"¡Magnifico!"

"La felicito"

"¡La amamos jefa!"

_…Jefa_; esa palabra resonó en su mente causándole una leve carcajada. Le gustaba mucho esa palabra, le gustaba que le dijeran Jefe pero mas que eso, le encantaba oír que llamaran Jefa a su hermosa yegua, le recordaba lo fuerte e independiente que era.

La reunión concluyó cuando cada socio, trabajador e inversionista salió de la sala de conferencias. Fancy saludó amablemente a todos antes de entrar lo mas discretamente posible, quería darle un susto a su pareja.

"…Gran discurso señorita Rarity…" le dijo al oído abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

Rarity soltó un suspiro de asombro pero después rio al sentir al potro acariciando su cuello. "Vaya Señor Fancy Pants, ¿Qué lo trae por mi humilde negocio?"

"Vengo por ti querida"

"¿A sí? Pues déjame terminar de arreglar algunos asuntos ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien pero no tardes demasiado, quiero mostrarte algo que te encantara"

Rarity sonrió emocionada, se soltó de Fancy y sin perder un segundo mas galopó a la recepción de la tienda, ansiosa por irse, pues por mas que amara su trabajo, le gustaban mucho los regalos de su potro también moría de ganas de ver a su bebé. La yegua les dio un par de indicaciones a sus empleadas y guardó varios diseños bajo llave antes de salir de la Boutique con Fancy.

"Bien ¿Dónde está mi regalo"? Pregunto muy entusiasmada casi dando saltitos de emoción.

"¿Regalo?" cuestionó el unicornio extrañado.

"Sí, dijiste que tenías que mostrarme algo"

"¡Ahh! Jajajaja" dio una carcajada en respuesta, haciendo que Rarity lo mirar con cierta vergüenza "No es un regalo querida, quería mostrarte esos" concluyó señalando los faros que iluminaban la calle.

La yegua los miró por breves segundos sin entender a qué se refería "¿Qué? ¿Los postes de luz?"

"No cariño, son faros, funcionan con velas no con luz eléctrica como los postes" respondió sin apartar su mirada de ella. Rarity los observó nuevamente tratando de adivinar que debía ver en ellos. Sus ojos azules resplandecían con la sutil luz anaranjada que desprendían. Entonces quedo cautivada con las llamas que parecían bailar dentro del cristal, su delicada luz no encandilaba la vista pero si la encantaba pues casi se podía admirar vida en ella.

"Vaya…" dijo sin apartar sus ojos de las llamas. "Es bellísima"

"Lo sé… estos faros han estado aquí desde el día que llegue a la ciudad… y a pesar de los años no han perdido su cautivante belleza" Contestó el potro antes de sonreírle "Me recuerdan a ti..."

"Uhh ¿Por qué a mí?"

"Mírate querida, eres hermosa. Cada centímetro de tu cuerpo despide juventud, vanidad y pasión, vas por el mundo moviéndote bajo tu propia estela de triunfo sin nadie que sea capaz de detenerte…"

La yegua no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras, bajo la cabeza avergonzada y sonrió. Si había algo de ella que era bien conocido, era que ningún coqueteo o halago era capaz de hacerla siquiera sonreír, pues ella era la experta en el arte de la seducción sin embargo, con Fancy Pants la historia era diferente, con cada palabra que decía ella podía sentir que su corazón se hinchaba de pura alegría y orgullo.

"Jejeje Querido… Gracias, siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir una diosa"

"Jajaja Solo digo la verdad" contestó antes de unir su boca con la de ella.

* * *

><p>Ambos continuaron caminando en dirección a su hogar charlando sin interrupción alguna. Si bien, su enorme residencia estaba un poco lejos todavía, les venía de maravilla pasar una tarde solo los dos, aunque los nervios de Rarity comenzaron a surgir otra vez…<p>

"Uh… han pasado muchas carrozas de bomberos" comentó mirando el transporte desaparecer en las calles de más adelante "¿Crees que haya pasado algo malo en la mansión?" preguntó al unicornio comenzando a alterarse.

Fancy río por lo bajo ante la paranoia de la yegua "No lo creo cariño, a menos que… a tu _querido Spikey Wikey _se le haya ocurrido exhalar algunas llamas"

Rarity le respondió con una mirada de molestia "Jaja muy gracioso Fancy, Spike jamás sería tan descuidado y si tanto te molesta que lo llame así, tal vez también te pueda poner un apodo"

"Suena interesante"

"Jejeje Umm veamos… ¿Qué te parece Fancy Pantsy?" dijo riendo.

"No me convence" contestó fingiendo indignación "Me gustaría Señor Dueño de mi vida"

La yegua estalló entre fuertes carcajadas " JAJAJAJA de ninguna forma"

"Un simple _querido_ me gusta"

¡UHHHHHHAAAAAAA!

Otra carroza de bomberos pasó justos a su lado, haciendo sonar su ruidosa sirena. Rarity mordió su labio tratando de conservar la calma pero aun así tenía la extraña sensación de que algo no andaba bien.

"¿Fancy, podemos apresurarnos un poco?"

El corcel le sonrió tratando de calmarla "No te pongas paranoica linda" levantó una pesuña para señalar la carroza a lo lejos "Si se tratara de nuestra mansión, la carroza habría girado a la derech…" dejo de hablar y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que justo doblaba a la derecha, es decir en dirección a su hogar.

"¡NO TE PREOCUPES PERLA, MAMI VA A SALVARTE!" Rarity salió disparada hacía su residencia con un solo culpable en su mente "¡SWEETIE BELLE!"

* * *

><p>Spike se mantuvo inmóvil en el aire por breves segundos, solo contemplando las enormes llamas consumiendo la mansión. Estaba aterrorizado y sin una idea de que rayos hacer, sin embargo el ligero palpitar del corazoncito de Perla contra su pecho lo hizo reaccionar de golpe. Aterrizo en el jardín, a una distancia segura del infierno que se desataba. Se encontró, con Amble y el resto de los sirvientes y trabajadores que ahí trabajaban, todos lo miraron con expresiones de angustia y miedo.<p>

"¡Señor Spike, que alegría que este bien!" exclamo Amble parándose frente a él "Ahh pero que alivió, ¡Salvo a la pequeña Perla!"

Todos los presentes dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio al verla dormir entre sus brazos.

"Pude darme cuenta del incendio a tiempo, ¿todos ustedes están bien?"

"Sí señor, ya llamamos a los bomberos, no deben tardar demasiado"

"Muy bien, creo que no hubo ningún herido. Ahora ¿Qué demonios hiciste Sweetie belle?" preguntó furioso a la multitud, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna. "¿Dónde está Sweetie Belle?"

Amble de encogió de hombros "Acaba de entrar a la Mansión, creyó que usted y Perla seguían adentro y fue a buscarlos. Intentamos detenerla pero no hizo caso"

"DEMONIOS, tendré que ir por ella, cuida de Perla" dijo antes de extender sus alas nuevamente y entrar como un torpedo por una de las ventanas. Cayó de frente tapando su nariz con su brazo, las potentes llamas cubrían casi por completo el interior, debilitando la estructura, causando que partes del techo y las paredes comenzaran a caer. Se cubrió con sus fuertes alas y comenzó a gritar el nombre de la yegua desesperado.

"¿¡SWEETIE BELLE, DONDE RAYOS ESTAS!?" No obtuvo respuesta. El silencio solo era opacado por el ruido de la madera arder. "¡Sweetie Belle!" grito una vez y otra y otra mas sin resultados. Gruño frustrado y comenzando a aterrarse. Su cuerpo, que normalmente resistía el calor estaba comenzando a calentarse hasta dolerle "SWEETIE"

"Spike…" un susurro apagado se escuchó a pocos metros de él. Volteo de inmediato para verla casi inconsciente en el piso, tosiendo a causa del humo.

"Ahh por fin te encontré" dijo tomándola entre sus brazos "Salgamos de aquí"

"No…"

"Perla está bien, esta con Amble"

"No… debemos ir a la habitación de Rarity…" murmuro apenas.

"¿Por qué? Hay un maldito incendio ¡Tenemos que irnos!" reclamó el dragón envuelto en angustia y furia.

"…Por favor… hay algo muy importante ahí para ella…"

Spike gruño y mordió su lengua con fuerza, enseguida salió a toda velocidad a la habitación principal. Trataba de esquivar los pedazos de concreto e impedir a toda costa que las llamas tocaran a la yegua. Llego a la habitación muy cansado, Sweetie se soltó de él con algo de brusquedad y corrió hasta la mesita de noche junto a la cama, levitó un pequeño objeto sobre ella y salto de vuelta a los brazos de Spike.

"¿Qué esperas? VAMONOS DE AQUÍ" Le grito al Dragón. Él frunció enojado y salió por la ventana a toda prisa.

Afuera, los ponis bomberos ya estaban intentando extinguir el fuego con sus largas mangueras y daban indicaciones a los trabajadores. Uno de ellos corrió a auxiliar a Spike y Sweetie en cuanto los vio aterrizar bruscamente en el piso, los dos estaban cubiertos de cenizas y con un penetrante olor a humo. Sin embargo estaban completamente ilesos.

"Uhg… no quiero ni imaginar lo que dirá Rarity cuando vea todo este desastre… seguro me matara…" suspiro la pequeña unicornio y sus sospechas no se equivocaron.

"¡AQUÍ ESTOY HIJA MÍA!" Grito a todo pulmón galopando frente a la casa.

"Ahh… ¡Mi mansión!" exclamo Fancy Pants horrorizado.

"¿DÓNDE ESTA MI BEBÉ?"

"Aquí… aquí esta señorita" contestó Amble asustada.

"AH Por todos los ponis ¡estás bien mi pequeña joya! ¡Qué alegría me da!" decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza entre sus cascos. La potrilla despertó por todos los gritos y no hizo otra cosa sino sonreír al ver el rostro de su mamá.

"¿Está bien?" cuestiono el potro muy preocupado. Rarity dejo a la pequeña ver a su padre y esta vez soltó una leve risita. Estaba perfecta. "Ah mi bebé… que gusto me da que estés bien" concluyo abrazando a su pareja e hija.

La escena de amor familiar hizo que Sweetie casi se librara de los problemas… casi.

"¡SWEETIE BELLE! VOY A MATARTE"

"Fue un placer conocerte Spike" respondió antes de ser atacada por su hermana. La derribó en el piso de un salto y la sostuvo de los cascos contra el piso. "Espera… espera… espera… LO SIENTO"

"¡Deberías sentirlo casi matas a mi hija, a Spike, a todos mis empleados y destruiste mi casa!" gruño apretando sus pezuñas contra su pecho.

"Lo lamento… escucha… solo quería probarte que podía cuidar de Perla yo misma… yo solo quería que confiaras en mí" dijo la pequeña con un par de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Rarity la soltó de inmediato, a lo que Sweetie aprovecho para enseñarle el objeto que había salvado "Recupere esto" comentó sollozando. Se trataba de un cuadro que tenía una fotografía de las dos el día que participaron en la carrera de la hermandad de los cascos. La mayor no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida y culpable.

"…Ah Hermanita…" susurró ayudándola a ponerse de pie "Eres un peligro" le dijo abrazándola con mucha fuerza. Sweetie le correspondió el abrazo soltándose a llorar sin control "Me alegra tanto que no te ocurriera nada malo… además del horrible color ceniza de tu pelaje claro"

"Lo-lo siento mucho…"

"Está bien, se puede lavar ¿sabes?" comento sonriéndole alegremente.

Todos los presentes sonrieron. Las llamas fueron controladas finalmente y solo quedo la enorme estructura hecha pedazos. Fancy Pants y Rarity la contemplaron un poco nostálgicos y tristes, recordando cada segundo que pasaron juntos dentro.

Sweetie se acercó al potro muy apenada "Voy a pagártela…"

"Ahh querida, ni aunque pasaras el resto de tus días trabajando podrías pagarla" comento con una sonrisa de felicidad demasiado inusual para la situación. "No te preocupes, no es como si no estuviera asegurada o como si no tuviéramos otras tres donde poder vivir"

"¿QUÉ? ¿Tienen otras tres mansiones?"

"Jajaja pequeña, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?" su vos orgullosa causo una fuerte carcajada de parte de Rarity y de su pequeña hija, Sweetie se limitó a parpadear confundida. "Lo importante aquí es que todos están a salvo"

"¡Fue gracias a Spike, señor!" se apresuró a exclamar Amble.

"Umh ¿Spikey Wikey?"

El dragón se encogió de hombros y antes de que pudiera contestar, Sweetie Belle lo interrumpió "¡Sí! Él salvo a Perla y también a mí"

Rarity sonrió complacida y caminó hasta él antes de darle un gran abrazo, seguido de un delicado beso en la comisura de sus labios, dejándolo totalmente atónito, sonrojado y en un estado de éxtasis.

"Gracias"

"Y-yo, yo n-no es, es nnad"

"Jajaja Mi querido dragón, nunca cambies… te debo mi vida"

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado. Déjenme saber su opinión al respecto. Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Hasta la proxima C:**


End file.
